Traditionally, the transaction mode of network shopping can be mainly divided into three modes, respectively: (1) a network store mode, wherein a consumer buys a merchandise directly according to a price set by a merchant or a network platform, or buys a merchandise with a discount given by the merchandise through a shopping website such as Yahoo Shopping and PCHome, and this mode is also known as a product transaction mode; (2) an auction mode, wherein a merchant or an individual sets a base price of a product, and consumers who want to buy will bid against one another, and finally one or more of the consumer bid and buy the product through an auction website such as Yahoo auction and eBay; and (3) a group buying mode, wherein a group of consumers gather to buy a product in order to obtain a lower price with a discount.
However, when the gathering capability of social networks and websites such as Facebook or Twitter becomes increasingly more powerful, more and more interactions between people can be observed. A better network transaction can be provided if related product transactions can be created through such powerful gathering capability.
Therefore, the present invention provides a method and system for the network transaction to achieve a product transaction totally different from the conventional transaction or novel transaction mode.